Numb
by Cathain
Summary: Necesitaba que Orochimaru confiara en él, y su cuerpo no era mucho, no era un precio muy alto a pagar por el poder que necesitaba.


**Numb**

By Cathain

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos su personajes le pertecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Nota:** Este fic es un regalo para mi nee-chan Akane, que tambien alucino con el 2do opening de shippuden lol

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sintió como le penetraba, sintió como Orochimaru abría su cuerpo de manera hostil y sádica. Simplemente se relajó al entrar en contacto su piel con las frías sabanas, atrapando una de sus manos entre la almohada al sentir aquella larga lengua recorrer su torso.

Casi pudo sentir el asco arrear en oleadas por su cuerpo provocándole ciertas nauseas, pero dejó de pensar en eso cuando cerró los ojos y comenzó a gemir falsamente. Necesitaba que Orochimaru confiara en él, y su cuerpo no era mucho, no era un precio muy alto a pagar por el poder que necesitaba.

Deseaba poder remontarse en tiempos mejores, pero en su vida ya no había tiempos mejores, solo había sangre pintando las paredes del barrio Uchiha, ya ni siquiera la sonrisa de su madre podía recordar... Sintió su cuerpo tensarse y llenarse de ira cuando una imagen de Itachi apareció en su mente, obligándose a gemir mas fuerte, canalizando aquella tensión cruda en algo positivo, mientras sus piernas se enredaban alrededor de las caderas de Orochimaru.

Aquella lengua viciosa rodó hasta su oído, gimiendo descaradamente mientras le penetraba con más fuerza, entre tanto una de sus manos alcanzaba su miembro y la otra rasguñaba sus caderas, y parte de su espalda con saña. Quería que gimiera hasta quedarse afónico, quería verlo quebrado; Y si Orochimaru quería verlo llorar en lo único que tenía que pensar era en sus viejas memorias, sus añoradas memorias con el equipo 7, específicamente tenía que ver una imagen de Naruto en su mente... Naruto bajo su cuerpo mientras la lluvia les rodeaba... Naruto con su mano atravesando su hombro antes de convertirse en aquella cosa... Porque Naruto había estado sufriendo por su culpa.

Dejó que su cuerpo terminara de trabajar por instinto, toda la tensión de su cuerpo drenándose a través de su orgasmo, mientras las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro y su cuerpo caía sobre la cama nuevamente, abandonado, al tiempo que la lengua de Orochimaru lamía todos los restos de semen sobre su estomago y las lágrimas de sus mejillas, antes de darle un beso con el cual terminó por envenenar su alma.

Se relajó en cuanto el otro salió de la habitación. Sabia que no tenía que hacer aquello pero de momento necesitaba a Orochimaru, y mientras este le diera el poder que necesitaba no le importaría fingir por el tiempo que fuese necesario. Su cuerpo solo era el envase que resistía al mundo en el que vivía y él estaba lo suficientemente vacío como para que eso le importara de alguna manera.

Se enrolló entre las sabanas, sintiendo como una última imagen emergía en su mente: Unos dorados cabellos se mecían, brillando con el sol que los atravesaban inclemente, y una sonrisa deslizándose sobre su rostro porque había hecho algo mejor que él, porque Sakura no lo había mirado a él. Y a él no le habia importado nada porque aquella sonrisa había sido lo mejor que le había pasado ese día, porque si no fuera Sasuke Uchiha su vida hubiera sido Naruto Uzumaki y no Itachi Uchiha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews?

Mnnn se que podria haber quedado mejor, que podria haber profundizado un poco mas en el asunto, que Orochimaru me hubiera salido mas kinky y tendriamos serpientes tambien enroscandose en el cuerpo de Sasuke pero no se, no lo hice pensando en lo divertido del asunto ciertamente, lo hice pensando en la unica razon por la que Sasuke dejaria a Orochimaru usar su cuerpo, por la unica razon por la que Sasuke haria todo: Poder. Y esto no lo evade de su humanidad, solo lo vuelve insensible a las cosas que le rodean, realmente no le importa nada mas que la sed de poder que le embarga y si tiene que usar todos los recursos que tiene a su alrededor los usara, como la imagen de Itachi para sentir ira y poder expresarle a traves de los gemidos y la imagen de Naruto para hacerlo llorar…


End file.
